


You're Cordially Invited...

by closetpsycho



Series: Mr. & Mr. Winston [2]
Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, wedding invitations!</p>
<p>Sequel to Mr. & Mr. Winston</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cordially Invited...

Guerrero was brooding.

Winston was sure of it and he wanted to know why. He had become fairly accustomed to the hit man’s default expression, but today his stance was different and the eyes were changed. He wanted to ask. He really did, but interrogating Guerrero had thus far proved to be a shitty plan. Nothing good could ever come out of interrogating Guerrero. Mostly because Guerrero didn’t have to do more than simply stare at you and you’d feel too creeped out to continue. So he opted for a casual start, “Why the long face?” Great opening Winston! Simply brilliant. So overt it was covert.

Guerrero fixed a patented stare in his direction, pausing his ingestion of cold noodles and chicken with chopsticks. Then he resumed eating, but Chance saw the tension and eyed the pair of them, “Something I need to know about?”

Winston inclined his head, “I just thought Guerrero looks a little blue.”

“Dude. Not cool,” Guerrero grumbled, but giving otherwise no indication that he was paying attention.

“No he’s right,” Chance could read between the lines. Guerrero was thinking of something was making him frown more than normal and Winston wanted to know what. It had now been over 3 weeks since he had been released from the hospital, and things had gone back to normal. So why was Guerrero so being all gloomy. “Something going on?” Chance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope,” Guerrero said, not looking up from his stone cold container of food. That tactic might work well on anyone else, but both Chance and Winston had figured out by now that there actually was something on Guerrero’s mind. But Guerrero was unfairly good at shutting down an interrogation and the man finished his dinner quickly and stalked out the building with head raised high. Winston and Chance exchanged glances, the latter shrugging and pulling a face that told Winston that the guy was far too used to Guerrero’s antics.

-x-x-x-

Winston should be scared when Guerrero cornered him later, pressing him up against a wall and holding that impossibly sharp stare with blue eyes behind framed glasses. But instead he was giggling, because Guerrero was also holding an envelope in his right hand.

“You know the wedding invitation I didn’t want to know about?” Guerrero began and Winston snorted to keep his laugh down. Guerrero raised an eyebrow and threw the envelope to Winston, “I got to know about it.”

“How did that happen?” Winston asked with a small smirk on his lips. He’d barely caught the envelope and was holding it at arm’s length. He was enjoying this immensely and he quickly opened the envelope and read the invite to choke a giggle. He finished reading and looked up. Guerrero didn’t look amused.

“Would you believe I ran into him on the street?”

“A _chance_ encounter?”

“Not funny.”

“Oh yes, this is definitely funny.”

“We’re not going.”

“I think we are.”

“You may be going, but I’m-“

“How would it look if only one of us showed up?”

Guerrero blinked, “You’d make up an excuse, how hard can it be? I don’t do weddings!”

“But _honey_ -“

“Shut your face!”

**Author's Note:**

> pretend like it hasn't been more than a year since the last story....


End file.
